ssxwikipeakcentralfandomcom-20200215-history
Sid
Sid is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). His debut was SSX On Tour and defalt stance was a skier in the game. Unknown |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 51, 51);"|Gender | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Male |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 51, 51);"|Eye Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Dark Brown |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 51, 51);"|Hair Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Black |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 51, 51);"|Nickname(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|The Smipster |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 51, 51);"|Friend(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Kaori Nishidake (On Tour) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 51, 51);"|Enemie(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Mac Fraser (On Tour)(presumably) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 51, 51);"|Romantic | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Kaori Nishidake (SSX on Tour) |} 'SSX On Tour' Sid is a certain 'kind' of celebrity. You're either fascinated by him, worship him, or completely despise him. Sid is a funkified philosopher who allows his unique fashion and surgical riding to do his talking. Cold, aloof, Sid is rarely seen without his massive sunglasses and serious expression. Sid rarely speaks to anyone other than his crew; he looks down upon all - especially the other SSX riders and skiers most Sid is the type of guy who would have hung around Andy Warhol and his kind, Sid's personality is quite similar - quirky, bizarre, mixed with a definite dose of the twisted. But it all disappears on the mountain. Riding hard Sid turns into a hollering fool, distracting his competitors, pulling down wins - and establishing himself as the next wild thing. Oh yeah - he's crazy for Kaori. DNA *Age: 27 *Vertical: 5'9" *Mass: 158lbs *Nationality: Japanese *Aka: The Smipster *Stance: Skier *Blood Type: O Neg '''After the tour... '(breaking the fourth wall)'' Invented Extreme Full Contact Yoga. Started a professional league in the US and Asia. Currently developing an Extreme Yoga video game with Electronic Arts. Relationships Kaori Nishidake Although there was never any clarification of Kaori and Sid's relationship, the two were linked to a possible romantic relationship in SSX on Tour. There a hints supporting this through both Kaori and Sid's bios. In Kaori's bio, it is said fans blame Sid for Kaori's tone down behavior. It also states she hangs out with him a lot and is preferred to as "friend" with commons in her bio. At the very end of Sid's bio, it states he is crazy over Kaori.It is unknown if the two ever dated or had a serious relationship. However, fans widely believed that Mac, Kaori, and Sid, were in a love triangle during the On Tour timeline. Mac Fraser Due to the possibility of Kaori and Sid dating, fans believed Mac and Sid were rivals. Sid was also a skier at the time, something Mac comes to dislike. Triva *Despite being Japanese, Sid is not a Japanese name, further he doesn't have a last name to support this evidence. *It's widely believed that He, Mac, and Kaori were in a love triangle. *It is believed by fans that Sid might be part french, due to his accent. Category:Characters